gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joyeuse Frey
Joyeuse Frey, née Erenford, was a background character in the first season and reappears in the third. She was played by Kelly Long and debuts, uncredited, in the episode "Baelor." Joyeuse Erenford was the eighth wife of Lord Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing. Biography Background Joyeuse Erenford was 15 years old and the eighth wife of Lord Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Frey entry She was a member of House Erenford a lesser house of landed knights from the Riverlands sworn to House Frey of the Twins. Season 1 Catelyn Stark talks to a knight of House Frey at the Crossroads Inn. He tells her that Lord Walder is about to celebrate his 90th nameday and has taken another wife in celebration of the event. Tyrion Lannister finds this notion amusing, at least until the Frey knight agrees to help Catelyn take Tyrion prisoner for the attempted murder of her son Bran."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Arriving at the Twins, Catelyn greets Lord Walder Frey and his young, 15-year-old wife, Lady Joyeuse, whom Lord Walder gropes even as he speaks. Walder dismisses his family, including Joyeuse, whilst he and Catelyn haggle on what price the Starks will pay to be allowed to cross the river."Baelor" Season 3 Lady Joyeuse is present at the main hall of the Twins when Robb Stark presents himself to pay his respects to Lord Walder and beg his forgiveness for the breaking of their marriage pact. She remains with her husband during the wedding ceremony of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey and sits besides him during the feast, but doesn't take part in the bedding. When the massacre of the Stark household and bannermen begins, Joyeuse, visibly scared, hides under a table while the carnage takes place. Injured, Catelyn Stark takes her hostage and threatens to kill her if Robb is not allowed to leave the Twins untouched. However, Lord Walder refuses, boasting he can get a new wife. After Robb is murdered by Roose Bolton, Catelyn slits Joyeuse's throat."The Rains of Castamere" Appearances Family tree Image gallery Joyeuse Erenford.jpg|Joyeuse at the Twins in "Baelor". CatelynJoyeuse3x09.jpg|Catelyn is holding a knife to Joyeuse's throat in "The Rains of Castamere". Behind the scenes Kelly Long has been a stand-in for Emilia Clarke, Michelle Fairley, Lena Headey, and Sophie Turner. In Season 2, Long also began working full-time for Game of Thrones's art department.http://www.thetimewarriors.co.uk/blog/?p=8002 In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lady Joyeuse is slightly older than in the TV show, aged sixteen. House Erenford is a minor vassal house of the Riverlands, sworn to House Frey. In the books, Catelyn does not kill her during the Red Wedding, but Aegon (aka Jinglebell), Lord Frey's mentally disabled grandson (not included in the TV series). Lady Joyeuse is later mentioned to be pregnant. See also * (spoilers for the books) * References de:Joyeuse Erenford Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Joyeuse Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Status: Dead Joyeuse Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ladies Category:Nobility